


Ghost In My Bed

by WestSide01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, it's a story in a broader universe that im writing with a friend, names may change if it gets published fully as a broader story, not sure if it'll ever get published fully but here's a sampling, there's a power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSide01/pseuds/WestSide01
Summary: He drives my car and says, "Hold on child, the road we're on is mighty wildAnd we got busted wheels, a dead end dealI will haunt you 'til you're lying still."Yeah, he always gets me good and wasted, I knew it from the startThe first time I tasted the darkness when he kissed my mouthI'm his dawn and he's my way out
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Ghost In My Bed

It’s just a few weeks after her 18th birthday and her induction into the Gilded Cage that Bradford strikes. He’s been waiting nearly 12 years for this, for this very moment when she’s fully his; to hold, to kiss, to make  _ his.  _ It’s nearly rapturous, a divine experience.

Evangeline is just getting out of fencing practice (he’d had Mateo… diverted) when he enters the studio. She spots him and waves a wing, prancing forward. Bradford grins, one of untold lust and excitement; to Evangeline, it looks  _ friendly _ .

She salutes and then smiles. 

“General Bradford! I didn’t expect to see you here. Mr. Garcia usually takes me home.”

“Mr. Garcia is busy with something right now, so I thought I’d take you home.” 

Her wings twitch in thought, but she nods; Bradford loves how easy he can make it for himself, throughout all of these years. She trusts him so quickly, without a second thought. Bradford takes her hand and they walk back towards the apartment complex.

His little bird chatters on about everything, quite happy to be with him. She talks about her missions with Mateo, how her fencing is going, how much she enjoys being in the church choir. James tries not to make it so obvious that he’s staring at her and only half-listening, which Evangeline  _ does _ notice but doesn’t comment on. Evangeline’s been trained well, he thinks with a smirk to himself.

Trained so much better than her former mentor and that red-headed enigma. 

Evangeline lets him into the quiet apartment with no hassle. Bradford is giddy that this reminds him of three years ago, that he’s finally getting what he’s been waiting for so long. Evangeline gets him a glass of water, a bit flustered that she doesn’t have any gin or rum or brandy for him, but he happily takes the water. They talk for a while before he rests a hand on her own. 

Looking up at him with those gorgeous and youthful blue eyes, Bradford can feel the hunt getting more heated. He nearly shivered. 

“Little Birdie, you know that since you're in the Gilded Cage that we can finally be in bed with each other. I want to do it tonight.” He flashed a charming smile at her and he knew his powers had settled in when she nodded. 

“Oh, of course, Mr. Bradford…” 

He leaned across the table and she met him halfway, her lips nervously pressed against his; he went for a more  _ aggressive _ approach and pulled her around the table to sit on his lap, lips pressing feverishly against hers. His hands roamed her wings, taking in their wonderful beauty and softness.

He couldn’t wait to feel the feathers on her thighs.

Fumbling with her jacket, Evangeline eagerly took it off and tossed it to the floor. Her white blouse followed suit, leaving her bared to him, with only a bra in-between. James marveled at the black, white and grey feathers that covered her body, wrapped around her throat like a feather boa. Evangeline was flushed and her feathers ruffled a bit, but he kissed along her throat and along the feathers. 

“Do you want me to… keep undressing?”

He hummed and shook his head.

“I can continue for you in the bedroom, if we go in there.”

His birdie took the hint and got off of his lap (he missed the pressure and warmth briefly) and plodded into her bedroom, with him close behind. Her room was small, filled to the brim with blankets, pillows and rugs. Evangeline coughed, obviously a bit embarrassed.

“I make it feel like a nest!”

Bradford didn’t really care, except that it was a bit cute, but he nodded nonetheless and gave a small push to her. She fell into bed, blinking a bit and he took his place above her. He felt like a snake about to strike, but he knew the bird she was; he’d have to  _ insert  _ the poison for anything to work. He nearly laughed at that thought. 

Instead, he got to work on her bra and marveling at her chest, groping and grinning like a mad jackal. She wasn’t particularly  _ big _ , because of her lifestyle of flight and working out, but it was still wonderful. His hands lingered and Evangeline brought her wings around them to encircle the both of them. Her face was aflame and Bradford was just  _ ecstatic.  _

Next went her fatigue pants, a droll army green and then her panties. This was truly the end-game and he was nearly drooling. It was like an overplayed board game, and he was nearing the end.

He purred, “I’ll make sure you’re nice and prepared. I want this to be a  _ smooth flight. _ ” 

His little catch giggled a bit, still panting and flushed with nervousness. Although this was partly for her, really, this was for him. He reached for her wings, where he knew there was a spot on all wingeds; right at the base, where, if touched and petted the right way, was an erogenous zone. 

And he was right when Evangeline gasped and whimpered and flushed even more. 

Music to his ears.

While his left hand was busy with that, his other hand worked to undo his pants; first the belt, then he shimmied off his suit pants and then he let himself free. He stroked himself, although he was already hard. Evangeline was beet red and when he quickly swiped a hand at her pussy, it came back soaked. He grinned. 

“You ready, birdie?” He rasped. James would have still thrust himself in, even if she hadn’t responded; but he wanted this fantasy that she accepted him, took his cock with practiced ease and willingness. Her cunt was untrodden snow, pure and full.

She just gave a small nod, eyes looking up at him with a confused lust. He moaned and thrust in hard, her cunt slick and warm and so  _ fucking _ good around his cock. His hands gripped down hard on her waist, but he didn’t flip her over.

He wanted to see her the entire way through.

Evangeline squawked a bit, her eyes closing. Bradford knew that face so well (from experience and his little daydreams of this from before) and he kept pace. He was sure his hands would leave bruises on her hips and he nearly went giddy from that thought. Leaning over so he could catch her lips into a kiss and devour her little moans and squawks, he went faster. Bradford kept a careful watch over her face and eyes, soaking up the pain and pleasure in them when they would flutter open.

This was far better than he expected and well worth the wait. She was  _ tight _ , soft and so eager for him. Bradford was starting to grunt and he knew he was close, but he could feel her tighten up and whine deeply into his mouth. That made him finish too and he huffed and puffed hard as he leaned away.

Wiping away any sweat on her face, he collapsed on top of her (but was careful not to squish her beneath him). She was gasping deeply, wings twitching.

“How was that, birdie? You definitely sang me a very sweet song.”

Evangeline only gave him a gasping breath in return and he chuckled.

“We need to do this again, sometime  _ soon _ .”


End file.
